This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. VMD [1] is a molecular visualization program that provides interactive biomolecular display and analysis capabilities. VMD incorporates scripting and plugin interfaces for user-extensibility and automation of complex tasks. (http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Research/vmd/)VMD runs on all major operating systems and supports computers ranging from laptops to supercomputers. VMD utilizes advanced hardware technologies including stereoscopic displays, six-degree-of-freedom input devices with haptic feedback, multiprocessor and clustered rendering systems, OpenGL, programmable shading, 64-bit addressing, multi-core processors, and GPU-accelerated computation.